


Bone

by BadWigBrando



Series: Tiny Things to Write About [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: a time a character broke a: bone





	

Just a little bit farther. Their father told him not to wander too far away but Kankuro had never seen the desert outside of the village before. it was endless and fuzzy and hot. Kankuro felt a bit disappointed but he would make the best of this opportunity. Their father wasn’t leading them far, just a few miles past the eastern wall.

“Stay here.” their father instructed. There were a few men standing further away. Neither Kankuro or Temari could make out their faces.

“Don’t move. Don’t speak. I’ll be back shortly.”

Half an hour passed as their father continued his meeting. Kankuro and Temari entertained themselves at a decent volume, then Kankuro pouted.

“Its boring and hot, Tema. Lets go over there.” He pointed to a shaded spot about 25 feet away from them.

Temari looked over and frowned. “Dad said to stay still.” Kankuro crossed his arms and felt on his back. It wasn’t five more minutes until he sat up again.

“I’m going over there.”

“You’re going to get in trouble.” Temari warned.

He stuck his tongue out at her before hopping up and walking to the shaded area.

“Kankuro!” Temari whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She didn’t want to draw any attention from their father or the group of men.

Kankuro ignored her. He continued his walk across the sand then collapsed in the shade.

“Aaaah– oh.” Another five feet from his head was what looked like a small slope. He couldn’t really see over it but perhaps if he got closer.

Temari didn’t move to follow him but kept trying to call his name, keeping an eye out for their father in case he happened to look back at them.

Kankuro moved closer to the edge. He placed his hand on top of a rock nearest to him for leverage when his hand didn’t take hold.

His entire arm slammed against the dirt as the earth gave out from underneath him.

“Kankuro!” Temari screamed, not caring if their father heard them. Rasa turned around immediately, his eyes scanning for his son. He saw nothing but heard everything. The screams from both his children, the sounds of rocks moving and the sickening snap.

He raced towards the edge, instructing Temari to stay where she was. At the bottom of the slope was Kankuro, his arm wedged between two rocks. Rasa hurried down the slope and removed the rocks from his son’s arm. When he attempted to pick him up, Kankuro screamed, gripping his arm in pain.

“What the fuck did I tell you to do? I said stay still and be quiet!” He carried his son back up the hill. He gave a look towards the men he was conversing with earlier. He knew they would be back and Rasa looked grave.

“Kankuro!” Temari ran towards her father.

“Don’t touch him. His arm is broken.” He frowned. Temari kept her distant.

“We’re going home. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments and share with your friends!
> 
> sandrunes.tumblr.com


End file.
